


A Skylark Wounded in the Wing

by Trickster_Angel



Series: Auguries of Innocence [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Blink and You'll Miss It for the DubCon, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Dante (Devil May Cry), Female Vergil (Devil May Cry), Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, It's entirely offscreen and barely mentioned, Or in this case Nero's father, Party, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Dante and Vergil go to Fortuna for a mission. They come back with more than they were expecting.
Relationships: Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Auguries of Innocence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053881
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Apparently, Vergil was a mind reader. As soon as Dante entered their bedroom, she looked up from her book expectantly and said, "What do you want, Dante?"

"Who said I want something?" Dante replied, crossing her arms.

Vergil shut her book, not taking her eyes off Dante. "We've shared everything for eighteen years and you think I don't know when you want something?"

"Alright, I do want something."

Vergil cocked her head, a clear sign for Dante to get on with it.

"I got a job."

"Congratulations," Vergil muttered and went back to her book.

"I wasn't finished!"

Vergil looked back up.

"It's a big one. In Fortuna."

"Where Dad's cult is," Vergil said, "Have you lost your mind?"

"It's just a job! We go in, clean the place out, and leave. Simple. The pay's enough for me to buy my own place. I'll move out." The last word ended on a singsong.

Vergil did not look convinced.

"I'll split the money with you. There'll still be enough for me to move out. The job's  _ that  _ good. How can I turn that down?"

Vergil still stared at Dante with a slight glare.

"What do you want?" Dante asked.

"To be an only child."

Dante scoffed. "If I move out, it's the next best thing. One job, Verge. I promise not to bother you again."

"Don't make promises you have no intention of keeping."

"Rude. Are you gonna do it?"

Vergil sighed. "I'll do it. You'll lie to Mom about where we're going. And it won't be my fault if we are caught."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take all responsibility. Thanks, Verge. It means a lot. Now get ready."

Dante dashed out of the room to find her mother. She was reading in the living room, relaxing in a robe, her long blonde hair spilling all over the chair.

"Yes, Dante?" Eva said and looked at her.

"Vergil and I are going out hunting," Dante said, "We'll be back tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"Vie de Marli." Better to lie now and maybe come clean later. Eva would freak if she knew where they were going. 

Eva had that look on her face that she didn't like this. She'd helped Dante and Vergil train with their father's weapons for years but still didn't like it when Dante went out to hunt. Vergil did too, she was just more subtle about it. Dante was making it a business. 

"Keep each other safe," Eva said.

"I promise I won't throw Vergil to the demons the first time she annoys me."

"Or any time thereafter."

"Damn, almost got away with it." She smiled at her mother just as Vergil entered the living room, Yamato at her side.

"See you tomorrow, Mom," Dante said.

"Bye, Mom," Vergil said.

"Stay safe," Eva said, clearly already worried. But she worried every time Dante went out for a job. That was  _ her _ job.

Once the front door closed, Vergil looked at Dante. "What did you tell her?"

"Vie de Marli. It'll be fine. We'll get to Fortuna today, wipe out the demons, spend the night and be back tomorrow. Easy."

Vergil rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that!"

"I'm only doing this so we don't have to share a room anymore."

Dante shrugged. "If you say so." 

* * *

Fortuna was a beautiful place. Dante wasn't really stopping to take in the scenery but what she saw was lovely. The church was enormous and had a small courtyard with a fountain. The buildings were white stone and shone in the sunlight. The giant statue of her father was off-putting but they quickly moved past it. 

People stared at them as they passed. Maybe it was all the long white hair. Vergil's was braided away but Dante's was loose. She'd recently shaved half her head so maybe that was why they were staring. The people wore hoods to cover their hair and long sleeved modest clothes. The difference between them and Dante and Vergil was significant.

"Who hired you?" Vergil asked.

"A guy called Savio. I think he's a priest or something."

"Where is he?"

"Uh." Dante pulled a piece of paper out of her coat. "The administration building. Next to the tallest building in town.” She looked up and could clearly see the tallest building in the city. “That way.”

Vergil started walking that way without her. 

“Hey.” Dante caught up with her. “It’s my job. You won’t get anywhere without me.”

“Categorically untrue.”

Dante scoffed. "You're such a bitch."

"Clearly, I am not the only one in this family."

Dante gasped. "How dare you call Mom a bitch!"

Vergil huffed in annoyance but didn't react otherwise. That probably meant she'd get revenge later.

They reached the building they assumed was correct. A young man sat at a desk in the entryway. His coat had a symbol with a sword on it. The same symbol they'd seen everywhere in this town. 

"Can I-" He stopped when he looked up at them. 

Dante said, "I'm the demon hunter Savio hired."

"And you are?" The man looked at Vergil.

"She's my apprentice."

Dante heard Yamato being slightly unsheathed. Vergil wouldn't attack her right now but she'd get it later. She couldn't tell but tease!

The man nodded slowly. He handed Dante a piece of paper. "This is where we're having the problems. Do you need directions?"

"Sure."

"Go to the docks. The mine will be right there. Go through the mine and you'll find the miners' quarters. Past that is the second half of the mine. The job is to clear everything out."

"Can do. Get the money ready for us," Dante said.

With that, the twins left the building. 

Finding the docks took a bit longer as it was a big city and everyone seemed to be scared of them. Ironic, since they all worshipped their father but it wasn't like they were going to say that.

Once they found the docks, it was clear where they had to go. The workers all kept to their ships, avoiding the area near a bluff. There was a cave carved into the rock. That was where their demons were.

The workers all watched as the twins walked past, whispering to themselves. Dante could pick up a few words: "demon hunters", "women", "outsiders", and the like. She smiled at the men and winked. They quickly went back to work. They couldn't know she was a demon but she was a stranger, and here it seemed they were one and the same. No one stopped them as they approached the cave. Even a few feet off, Dante could hear the chittering of demons inside. 

But neither hesitated at the noise. They walked inside the dark, damp mine. There were some lights but Dante was mostly relying on her superior eyesight to navigate. Their boots splashed in shallow puddles. Everything seemed to set the mood for a delightful hunt.

It wasn't long before creatures emerged from the darkness. They sauntered up to the sisters with jerky movements. 

They didn't hesitate. Vergil unsheathed Yamato and ran ahead, slashing at the demons. Dante was only a moment behind with Rebellion cleaving the demons into pieces after her sister. They didn't cross paths, Vergil taking the lead and Dante following behind to clean up the stragglers. It worked better that way. There was less fighting that way.

After only a minute, all the demons were dead. There was still chattering from further in, but no new demons immediately appeared.

Dante took out Ebony and Ivory and they continued on. Neither made any comment, even when they eventually found more demons. Dante shot, Vergil slashed, they weren't a team but they avoided stepping on each other's toes enough to get through this wave. 

Dante wasn't even tired when the last of the demons died. "If this is it, they were lying. I don't need you for this."

Vergil glared at her and Dante was glad she didn't fight with guns, otherwise, she was sure she'd be full of bullets.

But Vergil didn't rise to the taunt. She just kept walking out of the mine. Dante could see the orange glow of evening just beyond her sister.

Dante sighed and followed after her. Sure enough, there were some wooden buildings in the clearing. Some were probably stores but others looked like lodgings for the miners. But there weren't a lot of demons running around. Besides the sound of the wind, Dante couldn't hear anything at all. 

"So this is it?" She asked, "They're paying a lotta money for a whole lotta-" Dante had to do a combat roll to get out of the way. 

A demon, sparkling with electricity landed where Dante had been standing. It looked vaguely like a giant armored knight. It was several stories tall. Gears screeched as its arm moved, trying to flatten the two women. They dodged to either side, weapons unsheathed. 

Dante backed up, starting to fire her guns. The bullets made a pinging sound as they hit the metal plate of the demon. It didn't seem to do much damage.

Vergil summoned an array of swords that surrounded her. She made them attack the demon's leg and it hit the ground, causing the earth to shake around them. 

Dante switched to Rebellion and Vergil ran in with Yamato. The two hacked at the demon as it tried to get back to its feet.

Once standing, its hands sparked with electricity. It swiped at them, missing Vergil completely but hitting Dante, swatting her into the nearest building. The electricity ripped through her body, nerves sparking with pain. Not to mention being hit into a building. The old wood was no match for the force of Dante colliding with it and the beams gave way, collapsing on top of her. That  _ hurt _ . 

Dante pounded on the collapsed wood until it gave way, giving her access to the outside world again. She got up, ignoring her wounds as they'd close soon anyway, and ran back to the fight. 

Once Vergil spotted her, she smirked. "Pay attention."

"Thanks," Dante said dryly. 

The hand tried to smash them again but both twins dodged.

Vergil attacked the hand before it raised out of her reach. Dante went for the legs, slashing at them until the demon collapsed again and they could spend several seconds wailing on it. 

It was slower to rise, hopefully meaning it was injured. It was hard to tell with the metal plating. 

Its body surged with electricity. Instead of aiming for one of them, the electricity exploded out. Dante was knocked off her feet but Vergil was closer. She took a harder hit. She was flung back, smashing through another building. 

Dante laughed as she stood up. "How do you like it?"

Vergil didn't reply but Dante could  _ feel  _ her glaring.

Dante got in close with Rebellion, dodging the demon's sloppier attacks. It was slowing down. 

Vergil came back, bleeding from several wounds but slashed at the demon's leg, ripping off the metal plating. Underneath was black flesh, so dark it looked like a void. Vergil cut at that and the demon shrieked, earth shaking around them. 

The sisters covered their ears but it was clear what they had to do. They attacked the plating, breaking it until it broke off. Then they attacked the flesh underneath. 

It seemed to work as the demon's attacks grew more frenzied but they were easily avoided. Vergil ran up its back and broke off its helmet, leaving its head exposed.

"Jackpot!" Dante yelled, taking the final shot at the demon. It reared back from the hit, falling to its knees, and then, finally, collapsing.

Both women were breathing heavily. Dante took the time to look at the extent of her injuries. They'd all healed during the fight but there was still a significant amount of blood.

"Damn, I liked this coat," Dante said.

"Come on," Vergil said, grabbing Dante's arm and pulling her away from the demon, "We still have half a mine to clear."

Dante pulled out of Vergil's grasp but walked alongside her. She was covered in blood too. "Guess we know why they're paying so much. Hopefully that's the worst of them."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blink and you miss it dubcon is in this chapter

Thankfully, the electricity demon was the worst of it. Dante and Vergil cleared out the second half of the mine without a problem before returning to the city to pick up their money.

Dante walked into the office, head held high, leaving behind a slight blood trail. Vergil trailed after her, arms crossed, not caring at all about anything, including the blood trail following her. A young woman replaced the man at the reception desk. She blinked at them, eyes growing wide.

"We're the demon hunters," Dante said, "The problem's taken care of."

She nodded quickly but said nothing. She was clearly scared of them.

"Do you have the payment?" Vergil asked.

The woman shook her head.

"Does Savio?" Dante asked.

The woman just stared at them, mostly at their blood stained clothing. She didn't say anything else.

"We'll talk to him ourselves," Vergil said. She walked past the woman.

Dante followed behind. Considering how much blood women saw, Dante thought the secretary would be a little better with it. Clearly not.

It wasn't like either woman had a clue where Savio was. None of the doors had labels. It was like anyone who was in the building was already aware of who worked where.

Before they had to start opening doors at random, an older man walked down the hallway. He was nicely dressed, clothes adorned with the sword symbol everyone wore. 

"You are the devil hunters," the man said. It wasn't a question. "Welcome. I am Savio. Please, step this way. Your payment is in my office."

They didn't hesitate to follow Savio. He led them up to the third floor before showing them into a large office. There were neatly piled papers on the desk and several in folders ready for filing. There were no knick-knacks or anything to show this man had any personality outside of work. How boring.

There were two chairs in front of the desk. Despite both women being covered in blood, he gestured for them to take a seat. They did so. 

"All of the demons have been cleared out?" He asked, "That includes the mining town beyond the mine."

"They're all gone," Vergil said.

"We're thorough," Dante added, "But there's some damage to some of the buildings."

"We can rebuild. So long as the demons are gone, his holiness will be pleased." He opened a drawer in the desk and retrieved an envelope. He handed it to Vergil. "Your payment. You'll find everything there."

Vergil opened the envelope. Dante leaned over to count the bills with her. Savio was right; it was all there.

"Thank you," Vergil said, "We should be going."

"Before you do," Savio said, "There will be a great gathering tonight. The city will want to celebrate being free of the demons. As our saviors, I ask you to please attend. We would be honored to have you."

Vergil started, "We-"

"Would love to," Dante finished.

The sisters turned to glare at each other. 

But Savio didn't seem to notice. "Excellent. I will inform his holiness. The secretary will show you to your accommodations. And thank you for your service."

* * *

For such a seemingly boring place, Fortuna could throw a good party. The courtyard outside of the cathedral was filled with tables practically overflowing with food. The streets were lined with tables of small crafts being sold. A band played on the steps of the cathedral, leaving room for dancing. The people smiled and celebrated. They didn't even seem wary of Dante and Vergil anymore. 

Several people came to thank them. They were pretty friendly once they helped. 

A young man walked up to Dante with a drink in hand. "Hey. Thanks for clearing out the demons." He offered the drink. 

Dante took it, knowing it was very hard for her to get drunk. She'd tried enough times to know that demon tolerance was insanely high. She drank it and was surprised at how much alcohol was in it. It left a lingering taste on her tongue. She might be able to get drunk off that. 

"Thanks," she said once the glass was finished, "And it's all in a day's work. That's what Gill and I do."

"What's your name?"

"Danielle but Dani's fine." Better to use her fake name here. This cult may know Sparda had two daughters. 

"Wanna go somewhere more private, Dani?" The man asked. He wasn't unattractive with his thick dark hair and bright smile. If Dante swung that way, she might be tempted. "Sorry but you're not really my type. Thanks for the drink."

The man didn't look happy with the rejection. He stalked away while Dante scanned the tables for whatever drink he'd given her. Vergil probably wouldn't want to get drunk. Dante would be fine to get smashed. 

Dante found a table with similar looking glasses. Inside was a clear liquid. She drank it and was pleased to discover it was the same drink. She'd be back here a lot. 

Drink in hand, Dante wandered off, watching the festivities happening around her. She tried to spot her sister. But despite the white hair, Vergil was blending into the crowd. 

She walked throughout the city, never far from a table with the drink. She'd lost count of how many she'd had by the time she'd made it back to the courtyard. 

There was a young woman, with light brown hair. She stood in a crowd of other women, laughing quietly with them. Dante wondered if she was into girls. Maybe she'd be lucky and get lucky.

Dante started to walk over when someone grabbed her. She reared back to attack but then saw who it was.

"Hey, Gill," Dante said, "Just so you know, they have alcohol we can actually get drunk on. I'm getting so smashed."

Vergil rolled her eyes. "Try to keep the few wits you have about you. This is not the place to lose control."

"Yeah, yeah. We gotta find out what this is though. It's awesome."

Another young man approached them with three drinks. "Hey. You two are the demon hunters, right?"

"That's us," Dante said, taking one of the drinks. "I'm Dani and that's Gill."

Vergil nodded at him. To Dante's surprise, she took one of the glasses too. 

"A toast, to killing the demons." All three drank to that.

"What's your name?" Vergil asked.

Dante wasn't paying attention, just focused on her drink. It made her feel warm inside. Was she actually buzzed?

"I didn't know there were such attractive demon hunters," the man said.

Vergil scoffed. 

"Well, Savio hired the best," Dante replied.

The man was undeterred. "It's getting crowded here. Wanna go somewhere quieter?"

"You're sweet but not really my type," Dante said, "You're much more Gill's type." She clapped her sister on the shoulder. 

Vergil looked at the man. She had a hard expression but her eyes lit up a bit. She was interested. 

"Get us more drinks and Gill might be up for something."

"Shut up!"

"Alright. I'll be right back," he said and walked away. 

Dante finished her drink and put the glass down on a nearby table. There were more glasses lined up so she took another one.

Vergil glared at her and Dante watched her thoughtfully. 

"Don't be like that. You like him. Go sleep with him. Live a little," Dante said, draping herself on her sister.

Vergil pushed her off and Dante stumbled. "You're drunk. Go to bed."

"Not without more of that drink."

"You're already drunk."

"I'm not  _ that _ drunk. Besides, there's a girl over there who's calling my name."

"No, she's not."

"Well, if I get my way, she will be."

Vergil gave her a disgusted look.

Dante just laughed. She ran from Vergil and walked over to the young woman. She wanted to get lucky tonight. And maybe Vergil did too.

* * *

Dante woke up alone. Her head hurt. That was weird. Whatever they'd been serving at the party must've been  _ really  _ alcoholic. Which was weird for such a pious, boring city but based on that party, it wasn't as boring as Dante originally thought. She'd definitely gotten drunk for the first time in her life but she didn't think she'd end up with a hangover. Still, it had been a good night. It was too bad there were so few lesbians on the island. Dante wouldn't have been adverse to some company. 

Dante got out of the bed and saw most of her clothing in a line from the door to the bed. She was only in her bra and underwear. Not that she could remember coming back to the room. She must've been  _ trashed _ . 

Dante assembled her clothing and left the room. Despite the room she was  _ supposed _ to share with Vergil, her sister was nowhere to be found. 

Dante wasn't worried. If anyone could handle herself, it was Vergil. So she walked down to the hotel lobby and sure enough, there was Vergil. She looked  _ pissed, _ more so than usual. Her usually perfectly braided hair was loose, reaching down to her waist. Her clothes were rumpled but so were Dante's. 

Once she spotted Dante, she grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the building. 

"Hey, Gill, ow." 

But Vergil didn't ease her grip. "We're going home," she hissed.

"I thought you'd want to stay. I saw you making eyes at that guy last night. You get lucky?"

Vergil let go to punch Dante in the face. That didn't help her hangover. So Dante kicked Vergil in the gut. Both women toppled to the ground. Vergil clutched her stomach with one hand and her head with the other. Looked like Dante wasn't the only one with a hangover.

"Could you not be a bitch for two seconds? I still have a hangover," Dante complained. She got back to her feet. 

"Mind your fucking business," Vergil retorted, also standing back up. 

The sisters glared at each other but didn't say anything else. They just went home, eager to put Fortuna behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably update this next weekend. So until then, thank you for reading. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed the story. If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
